yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 030
"Fight or Flight", known as "My Name is Crow! Fly Blackbird" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on October 22, 2008 and in the United States on June 6, 2009 Summary Crow's infiltration Crow goes through a number of drawers in a warehouse, stealing a couple of Decks. Meanwhile two Securities are alerted of a suspicious Duel Runner nearby. They locate the unusual Runner. After it starts to move its parts without a rider present, the Securities decide to confiscate it. One of them receives a shock on coming into contact with it. The bridge Goodwin asks Yusei why he rides a Duel Runner. Yusei refuses saying he doesn't have to answer. Goodwin remarks how the bridge they stand on was meant to connect New Domino City to Satellite; Yusei however built a Duel Runner with his own hands and crossed the sea; Perhaps one day he will connect the bridge. Yusei remarks that with Goodwin's influence he should be able to connect it. He cannot do that, Goodwin replies, for he would be connecting the disaster of Satellite to New Domino. Yusei wonders what disaster Goodwin means. Goodwin glances back at him and feels it is now time to tell him the truth. Crow's escape The Securities unmount the Duel Runner from a truck outside a warehouse. In the English version, one of the guards comments "Aww, man. This is gonna look sweet in my garage. Uh, I mean the impound center." Crow receives a signal on his Duel Disk, telling him it's nearby. Crow pulls a set of infrared goggles over his eyes. The hallway in front of him is full of security lasers. Seeing no other way, he chucks the goggles aside and dashes down the hall tripping the security alarm. At the security station, Hanson is notified of an infiltration and alerts nearby Securities. Crow makes it to the end of the hallway and smashes through a window, landing on the truck and leaping off it onto the Duel Runner, which he calls Blackbird, inserting his Duel Disk in the process. The Securities close a gate, but Crow uses the Runner to fly over it. They promptly reopen them and chase after him. One of the Duel Chasers worries what Trudge will say if they let Crow escape and activates "Speed World", forcing Crow into a Turbo Duel. The Security Summons "Gate Blocker" and Sets three cards. "Gate Blocker" prevents Crow from gaining Speed Counters, allowing the Security to catch up with him. The Security looks at his three Trap Cards, "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dust Tornado" and "Intercept", thinking he's prepared to counter whatever Crow can do. '' soars over the chasm]] Crow quickly Summons 3 "Blackwing" monsters and uses "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand to dispose of the Security's Trap Cards. Using his monsters effects, he raises the ATK of "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ATK to 5000 and lowers the DEF of "Gate Blocker" to 1000. "Bora the Spear" attacks, inflicting Piercing damage, winning the Duel. The Chaser's Duel Runner stops after he loses. Two Securities in a squad car continue in pursuit of Crow. They see a chasm up ahead, thinking there's no way he can escape. Crow executes a formation change in Blackbird. A set of wings unfold and a set of boosters on the back blast off, letting Crow soar over the chasm. The securities are left helpless to pursue him any more and worry about what Trudge will say to them later. In the English version, one of them tells to call the captain for backup. The other replies that their jobs could be at risk if it's known that they let him get away. They then decided to keep all this to themselves. The hospital Trudge wakes up in the hallway of the hospital, where he was dueling Jack. He has no recollection of what just happened. He spots Mina at the counter. He tells her that he's here to collect the King. Mina replies that he fought the King, and turns the monitor of her computer around to show him footage of his Duel with Jack and Carly. Mina informs Trudge that right now, finding Jack and Carly, whose name they don't know, is their top priority. Mina slips the chip containing the footage into her pocket. Trudge tells her off, reminding her that that's evidence. Mina scolds him and points out that if people see it, both he and Jack are finished. Crow's place Crow pulls up in a yard, where a group of children flock around him. He gives them the cards he just stole, but instructs them not to do anything bad that will get them caught by Security. Otherwise they'll end up with a face like his, he says as he points to the criminal markings on his face. In the English version, he tells them not to play the cards around Sector Security or else it could lead to them looking for Crow. Crow wheels Blackbird into a shed, where the end of the Fortune Cup is being played. Seeing Yusei is the new King, he shrugs and thinks city duelists mustn't be much. In the English version, he muses that the rumors are true and if Yusei can make it to Domino City, then so can he. "The truth" unfolds Goodwin tells Yusei that an unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, the Dark Signers. He explains that the Dark Signers are the archnemesis to the Signers, they have revived after 5000 years and possess the soul of the netherworld; When the door to the netherworld opens, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin; This same battle has been repeated over the past five thousand years; In the battle five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrowed the power of its servants, the Signer Dragons to seal the wickedness within the Nazca Lines and lock the doors to the netherworld. the Dark Signers' monsters.]] A flashback of the battle between the dragons and the Dark Signers Demons are shown. The dragons defeat the demons. As the demons fall into the earth, the spider demon manages to fire a web, which catches Ancient Fairy Dragon and drags it in with them. Luna is shown having a nightmare while Yusei hears this. The Nazca lines are formed, each one in the shape of its corresponding monster sealed within. Goodwin explains that afterward the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world. Yusei looks at the dragon birthmark on his arm and remarks, "This is the seal. And furthermore, what appeared in the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines". Yusei asks why the battle between the two groups has started again. Goodwin responds by asking Yusei if he knows about Ener-D. The first Ener-D existed in the depths of Satellite, 17 years ago. Although the control system was perfect, the Ener-D began a negative rotation, whereas it usually has a positive one. This caused an outburst of energy which destroyed parts of Satellite. At that time, a large amount of energy was emitted from Nazca. Goodwin explains that when the Dark Signers appear, the doors to the underworld are sure to open. Now after five thousand years the seal has been weakened and the Original Ener-D Reactor has started to become a door to the netherworld. To close these doors, they must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers. The Fortune Cup was held for this purpose, to awaken the Signers powers, Goodwin says. Remembering his vision of Satellite being destroyed by the Spider, Yusei deduces that the battle will be held in Satellite and tells Goodwin he must evacuate the citizens. Goodwin replies, that he can't do that, for when the people of Satellite are no longer there, the Dark Signers will seek new victims. Yusei curses Goodwin, saying he built Satellite, knowing this would happen and didn't care if the residents got sacrificed. Goodwin points in the direction of Satellite. If Yusei wants to save Satellite, he must defeat the Dark Signers with their combined powers. Yusei points out how there are five Signers, yet he only knows of four and asks who the fifth is. Goodwin replies that the last one shall appear soon enough. A helicopter with Yusei's Duel Runner appears in front of the two. Goodwin turns to Yusei saying "It is destiny". Old Ener-D Reactor The Dark Signers group around the Original Ener-D Reactor in Satellite. Roman remarks that after five thousand years, man was foolish enough to build another one of these. Another says that this time they will become rulers of the surface. Carly's residence Jack wakes up in a bed. He then remembers his Duel with Carly against Trudge. Mina and Trudge knock on the door, to which Carly walks over to answer. Trudge apologizes for his earlier intrusion and informs Carly that they are with the Sector Security. Mina continues that they have looked into who she is and that she took Jack. She demands that Jack be handed back as he requires medical treatment. Jack emerges and tells Mina that Carly isn't responsible, he asked her to do it. Mina asks Jack to come back. Jack asks where would he be returning to, he is no longer King. He tells her, he is now staying here and orders her and Trudge to leave. Carly begins to blush and wonders what's happening; Is Mina Jack's girlfriend and has she ended up in a love triangle? Mina agrees to leave for today. She glares at Carly on her way out. Trudge bows and follows suit. Carly doesn't get what's going on, but she thinks she likes it. Jack looks at Carly fantasizing and tells her he wants to be alone, before going into another room. Return to Satellite Yusei is airdropped into Satellite on his Duel Runner. He looks around and spots Crow and the Blackbird on top of a pile of debris. Featured Duel: Crow vs. Sector Security officer Turn 1: Sector Security officer The officer draws "Gate Blocker" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2000) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Gate Blocker", Crow is forbidden from gaining any Speed Counters from the effect of "Speed World" while "Gate Blocker" is face-up. The officer then Sets three cards ("Dust Tornado", "Sakuretsu Armor", and "Intercept"). Turn 2: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World" activates (Crow's SPC: 0; Officer's SPC: 0 → 1). Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" (2000/900) in Attack Position as his opponent controls monsters, but he doesn't. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300/400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Crow then Special Summons Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) in Attack Position via its own effect. He then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" to halve the ATK and DEF of "Gate Blocker" ("Gate Blocker": 100 → 50/ 2000 → 1000) until the End Phase. Crow then activates "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" from his hand (which he can do since he controls three Blackwing monsters) to destroy all face-down cards the officer controls. Crow's hand is shown to contain "De-Synchro" and "Speed Spell - End of the Storm". Crow then activates the effect of "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" to target "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and increase the latter's ATK by the ATK of "Sirocco the Dawn" and "Gale the Whirlwind" until the End Phase ("Bora the Spear": 1700 → 5000/800). "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks and destroys "Gate Blocker". "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" then inflicts piercing damage to the officer (Sector Security officer 4000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Yusei doesn't know why the bridge wasn't completed. * The sirens of the police security Duel Runners are replaced in the dub by new sirens created by 4Kids; albeit sounding very similar to the original Japanese sirens. * When the transition from commercial occurred, a scene from episode 3 was shown which is not present in the original. * In the dub, it is stated that Crow went to the Facility - this was not mentioned in the original. However, he hints that this this was the case in the original by warning the children not to do anything bad that'll attract Security's attention or else they'll have faces like his, likely in reference to his Criminal Marks. * In the dub, the children are playing tag - this isn't present in the original. * When Crow gives the cards to the children, "Fortune Fairy Ann", "Fortune Fairy Hikari" and "Harmonia Mirror" can be seen; the cards are unrecognizable in the original. * When Crow enters his hut, his Duel Runner informs him that Yusei has won the Fortune Cup; in the original the television told him this information. * In the dub, Crow stated that he tried to enter New Domino City - this was not mentioned in the original. Mistakes * When Crow is about to summon "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", he is actually holding "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". * In the English dub, when Crow realizes that his Speed Counters aren't increasing due to the effect of "Gate Blocker", he erroneously says that "they're stuck at one," when he actually has no Speed Counters. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.